Brown Eyed Girl
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: Just a simple conversation between Molly and her father Mr. Prewett. Done for the Dads and Daughters Challenge on HPFC


_**Brown Eyed Girl**_

_**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to its respective parties. Also, the title of the story belongs to Van Morrison. Such a beautiful song!**_

_**This is my response to the Dads and Daughters Challenge of HPFC; I got Molly and her father Mr. Prewett**_

The mid-morning light shined on brilliantly through the house. It was a small and quaint house, but it kept the family of five happy and cosy. Two young boys ran through the house, one running after the other in their own tag game brought upon their boredom with their little sister. Being that they were ten and she was only six, they wanted nothing to do with her. "Daddy." The little girl squeaked when she saw her father looking at his sons. He turned to look at his little girl.

"Yes, my Molly?" Daddy went over and picked up his angel. After the handful of twin boys for four years, he got his precious and tranquil girl he had wanted since before he knew how babies were made.

"The boys said you and Mummy didn't like me as much as them."

Daddy gave a hearty chuckle. He placed a kiss to his sweet Molly's forehead before they plopped down into a big comfy chair. "Did they now?" The small child was beginning to tear up. Her Daddy hadn't denied the twins' claims and it was beginning to upset her. "Oh, my sweet Molly, Mummy and I love you so very much." Daddy kissed away the tears that sat at the corner of her eyes. "Is that all that is troubling you?" Molly shrugged. Those beautiful cinnamon brown eyes sparkled with worry in them – much too much worry for a six-year-old. "My Molly; you listen here and you listen well. Your Mummy and I love you so very much, sweetheart. You know that. You were the angel sent to me, remember?"

Molly nodded her head. She remembered Daddy telling that he had always wanted a little girl to love and cherish. And she was that little girl Merlin had given Mummy and Daddy. "They said that I was not wanted."

"Oh, my Molly…" Daddy whispered into her bright red locks. "My Molly… of course you were wanted. Daddy's getting old and he can't be chasing after two boys all day long. Sometimes, Daddy wants to sit right here with his sweet, little angel and read all sorts of books to her. And maybe even get her to read some to me." Molly giggled softly and rested her head on Daddy's chest. "I'll talk to the boys about being nicer to you. But you have to remember, Molly, they're ten, so not much is going to get through. They have less than a year left till they get to go to Hogwarts and they're too excited."

"When do I get to go to Hogwarts, Daddy?"

"Soon, my love. You have five more years till you get to go."

"But that's so far away." Molly sounded dejected and upset that she had to wait so long when the boys could go in less than eight or so months.

"It is. But then you and me can spend all the time in the world together. What do you think you want to do when they boys go away?"

Molly craned her head so her brown eyes locked onto those she had gotten them from. "We can do anything I want?"

"Anything, my Molly." Daddy placed a soft kiss to her nose which caused Molly to giggle once more.

"I want to go everywhere."

"Everywhere, now?" Molly just nodded. "And just what does everything entitle, Molly?"

"Well… I want to visit the Magical Man'gerie so I can see all the different types of animals they have… and the Owl store to see which owl I want for when I go to Hogwarts… and, and, and taste the new ice cream flavours at Fortescue's… oh, and I can't forget Flourish and Blotts so I can look for new books we can read. And the sweets at Honeydukes! And... and... and..." Molly looked at her father with big, brown eyes that could break any man with a heart of stone. And it didn't take Daddy long to give in.

"Calm down, my Molly. We can do all that and more."

"Daddy?" Molly looked down at her father's chest. It was a sign that she wanted something, but wasn't sure if she was going to get it. Daddy lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"What is it, my Molly?"

"Will you take me to the Ministry so I can see how big it is? Fabian and Gideon got to go, and they said it was enamourous."

Daddy chuckled, his deep-seeded chuckle that always gave Molly goose skin. "Enamourous, huh? Where'd you learn that word, Molly?"

"The twins told me it. They said it meant really, really big. Were they telling me the truth, Daddy?" Again, it was those eyes. They were his eyes on his daughter's body. And she made them shine like no other.

"I think they meant to tell you enormous, but yes. It means really, really big."

"How do you say it, Daddy?"

"E-nor-mus. Can you say it slowly, Molly?"

Molly formed her 'e' and began to say the new word slowly. "E-norm-mus." Daddy smiled at his bright little girl and nodded.

"That's it, my Molly. You got it on your first try. I'm so proud of you my Molly." Daddy placed another kiss to her forehead. To Molly, those forehead kisses meant that Daddy loved her, no matter what silly Fabian and dumb Gideon told her. Mummy and Daddy loved her. And that was that!

**Author's note: Gah! This was not the plot bunny that I had been thinking about before, but I love it. This is so cute. There's no real "plot" to it, just a simple day and conversation between father and daughter that might not mean much to others, but for the two involved, it meant the world. I used to have these small talks with my own Daddy and I loved them. ^.^ Also, I'm not sure if Fabian and Gideon were twins, but the picture they had up on the wiki made it look like they were. If you loved it; review. Hated it? Review.**


End file.
